Distraction
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Sasuke terus merasakan kebingungan yang tidak pernah disadarinya. Narusasu. slight Juugosasu. AU. Yaoi.


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Distraction © liaprimadonna**

 **AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Narusasu / Juugosasu**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

Alarm berbunyi.

Lapisan tebal selimut yang membungkusnya ditarik terbuka. Sasuke menggeliat dan sengaja tak membuka mata. Tubuhnya meringkuk, tangan memeluk diri sendiri. Dingin. Matanya terus tertutup seumpama ditempeli lem. Tapi ia sudah bangun sejak ranjang berderit di belakangnya dan dingin mencucuknya. Ia hanya tak ingin pagi indahnya terganggu.

 _Plok!_

Sasuke membuka mata hingga urat di sekitar matanya menegang. Ia merasa diremas sesuatu. Di bagian bawah, dan ia selalu benci dengan sensasinya. Ia seperti pernah mengalaminya, jauh dalam dirinya. Maka ia menoleh, secepat kilat melihat dua bongkahan yang menungging miring dengan sebuah tangan kecokelatan di sana. Bergerak-gerak meremas.

"Selamat pagi, _teme_."

Disusul sapaan serak menyebalkan merusak telinganya. Ia tersadar lagi bahwa titik lemahnya tengah dijamah.

Ia bangun.

" _Dobe_ ," suaranya mengecil. "Kenapa kau meremas bokongku?"

"Aku rindu dengan benda empuk ini."

Sasuke membiarkan tangan Naruto di sana. Tubuhnya dipaksa berbaring lagi meski jantung berdetak keras. Otaknya memenggal beberapa memori, menjadikannya kabur di dalam kepala. Sasuke mengernyit, antara desah dan bingungnya.

Sasuke sadar. Paginya memang riuh.

Ia merutuknya meski ia sudah siap di dapur dengan kopi dan susu.

Dengan tenaga berlebih sendok diputar dalam genangan air hitam dalam gelas. Dua gula batu masuk melebur di dalamnya. Asapnya mengepul, tanda bahwa air sangat panas. Sepanas hati Sasuke. Seperti hari biasanya, Minggu ini juga kacau. Jauh-jauh hari ia sudah punya agenda untuk Minggu pagi tenangnya; minum kopi sambil membaca surat kabar harian. Rencana itu tak terlaksana akibat perbuatan senonoh pacarnya;

Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto bukan pria tampan. Sasuke ingat pernah menandai tiga garis horisontal di masing-masing pipinya dengan pena saat memandang foto mereka. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya tanda lahir macam apa yang terbentuk di sana. Mungkin ibu Naruto adalah penyuka kucing, atau saat mengandung sering dikejar harimau.

Sasuke tidak peduli juga sebenarnya.

Selain itu, Naruto juga pemarah, tidak suka ditentang dan suka melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Sasuke sering menjadi korban. Naruto menyebutnya korban cintanya. Sebab pria itu punya nafsu yang besar—hanya padanya. Mereka tidak pernah mengklaim hubungan ini sebagai pacaran, tapi Naruto selalu menganggapnya seperti itu. Lagipula Sasuke juga suka—makanya mereka berhubungan.

Jangan tanya bagaimana pria itu memerlakukan Sasuke saat di ranjang. Pria itu menjadi sangat ganas apalagi saat keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Ia memiliki tenaga yang besar hingga Sasuke tak mampu menandinginya.

Ia dominan. Kuat. Ganas.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke meraba bekas gigi yang masih membekas di leher kanannya. Tidak terasa sakit, pada saat kejadian darahnya seperti tersedot ke titik itu. Ia berdarah. Melenguh kesakitan terus menerus dan Naruto tidak peduli. Sasuke ingat bahwa bekas gigi itu digigit lagi beberapa hari kemudian. Sakitnya berlipat. Darahnya berdesir. Namun rasa gigi itu berbeda, lebih besar dan tajam. Beda dengan Naruto.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka. Ia hanya merasa satu keping dalam hatinya hilang.

"Kenapa kau marah, _teme_?"

"Berhentilah merusak pagiku."

Yang dilirik hanya mencebik. Tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Sasuke tak memberontak.

"Aku tegang. Sampai sekarang masih. Layani aku!"

"Sepagi ini?"

"Nafsuku tidak kenal waktu."

Sasuke melirik jam dinding dapur. Pukul sembilan pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk bekerja keras di ranjang. Ia menguap lagi. Bagus. Semalam ia begadang karena otaknya terdistraksi oleh memori lain. Pikirannya termanipulasi. Ada seseorang dalam dirinya, yang memanggilnya keluar. Jadi saat ia berniat menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai, paginya justru dikacaukan. Pacarnya benar-benar perusak _mood_ sejati.

Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke meminum kopinya satu teguk. Rasa pahitnya masih terasa meski dua butir gula sudah tercampur. Itulah yang disukainya. Seimbang antara rasa pahit dan manis.

Ia mengerling pada kepala kuning yang bersandar di pinggangnya dengan tangan memeluk. Dalam kepalanya terpikir susunan kalimat dusta untuk menghindari menelan sperma si _blonde_ ereksi pagi ini.

Nama Juugo muncul.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku rindu dengan bokongmu."

"Simpan itu. Aku janji tak akan lama."

"Kau selalu berbohong, _teme_! Kau pasti bercinta dulu dengan temanmu."

Pelukannya mengencang. Perut Sasuke terasa asam dan mual. Air kopi yang masuk dalam perutnya seperti terdorong ke atas lagi. Tubuhnya bergerak ke sana kemari karena diguncang. Naruto merajuk, itu tanda yang sangat jelas.

Pria itu sangat manja jika bernafsu.

Dan ... ia akan keras ketika tidak dituruti.

"Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Kepalanya menengadah. Sasuke merasakan remasan seduktif di kedua bokongnya. Ia meremas pinggiran meja. Bibirnya digigit agar tak mendesah. Naruto menyeringai di bawah sana. Meremas bokongnya yang serupa boneka berisi banyak dacron empuk. Tangan memutar dengan gerakan acak. Impuls. Sasuke terpaksa melenguh.

"Aku tahu kau suka ini, Sasuke."

"Nnh."

"Setelah ini manjakan aku."

"Nnh, aku harus—"

Telunjuk jari Naruto mendarat di bibirnya secepat kilat. Sebelum Sasuke menyadari apa-apa, bibirnya terbungkam benda lain. Bibir yang bertekstur kasar. Bibir itu memijatnya dengan lembut. Rasanya manis. Liurnya bercampur dengan sisa susu dan kopi. Manis dan pahit adalah perpaduan yang seimbang.

Naruto menepuk bokongnya, menyebabkan ia menjinjit dan merapatkan dada.

Area itu merupakan titik lemahnya. Ia selalu mengingat sesuatu yang terlupa.

Dalam kepalanya, ia mendengar suara, dalam dan berat. Suara yang melantunkan kalimat tak begitu jelas. Kalimat itu berbaris rapi di depannya, jauh untuk dijangkau. Ia menyongsong, bersamaan dengan denting gelas yang tergeser tangannya. Ia merasakan panas tumpah di tangan. Kopi itu. Juga panas yang lain dalam tubuhnya.

Kalimat itu semakin jelas.

" _Aku lebih baik dari pria itu, Sasuke_."

Matanya terbuka tiba-tiba. Ciuman mereka lepas. Tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau manis seperti biasa." Naruto membuka kait pinggangnya, celananya merosot turun. "Yang ini juga minta dilayani."

Tangan Sasuke bergerak sendiri. Memijat kejantanan Naruto yang besar dan penuh. Naruto melenguh. Memeluk bahunya dan menciumi lehernya. Sasuke kegelian. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia merasa tercekik.

"Cepat kulum, _teme_."

Sasuke berjongkok. Mengulum dan menyesapnya dengan gemas. Naruto mendesah sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku keluar. Ngh. Telan."

Sebelum dipinta Sasuke telah melakukannya. Rasanya tetap saja tidak enak. Dan seenak jidatnya Naruto keluar lebih banyak dari yang dikiranya. jika dilanjutkan mungkin Naruto akan klimaks dua kali.

Akhirnya Sasuke memilih berdiri, berniat mencuci mulutnya, tapi Naruto menahannya dengan meremas bokongnya lagi. Sasuke mengerling dari balik bahu. Enggan berbicara.

"Jangan kau buang. Telan."

Sasuke menelannya. Lagipula sisa sedikit saja. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Naruto memakai celananya cepat. "Kau terlihat ingin muntah. Apa tidak enak?"

Itu memang benar. Sebenarnya karena paksaan Naruto, rasanya menjadi tidak enak. Sasuke merasa rasa cairan itu sama seperti sebelumnya. Sebelum ini, dulu. Yang jika diingat waktu tepatnya, kepalanya akan sakit. Sasuke tidak suka dipaksa, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan. Tanpa menjawab, ia pergi ke wastafel. Berkumur. Lalu kembali ke kamar mandi untuk berkumur lagi dengan _mouthwash_. Kegiatan itu tak memakan waktu lama.

"Aku akan pergi. Apa kau mau menungguku?" Sasuke bercermin di kaca dekat kamar mandi. Matanya agak sayu hari ini.

"Jadi permainan sesungguhnya akan dilakukan setelah kau pulang, eh?"

"Bisa jadi."

Naruto menghampirinya, menabrak bibirnya penuh nafsu. Lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Sasuke memekik karena bibirnya digigit.

Saat ciuman terlepas, Naruto tersenyum.

Sangat lebar.

"Kembalilah secepat mungkin."

Sasuke pergi dengan wajah merah. Percampuran malu dan marah. Bibirnya dijilat. Rasa Naruto masih tertinggal di sana. Bahkan ketika ia tiba di rumah Juugo. Temannya yang bertubuh besar itu sangat senang melihatnya.

Ia dipersilakan masuk.

Karpet yang tebal menjadi destinasi Sasuke. Juugo sudah memeringatinya untuk duduk di sofa, tapi ia menolak. Kepalanya tenggelam di tangan. Punggungnya menyandar kaki sofa. Tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

"Kau ada masalah?" Juugo bertanya, rautnya bingung.

"Tidak ada."

"Naruto menyakitimu lagi?"

"Hari ini dia sangat lembut."

Decakan. Sasuke mendongak dan menemukan wajah Juugo tampak marah. Bantal habis terkena amuknya. Tangannya terlipat. Pria itu duduk di sofa. Tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang jauhi dia, Sasuke." Juugo membentak tak main-main. "Aku melihat bibirmu terluka."

"Tidak sesakit yang terlihat."

"Setahuku kau tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi."

"Aku mencintainya."

Juugo marah besar mendengar kalimat itu. Meski sudah berulang kali, nyatanya kalimat itu tetap saja mampu membakar ubun-ubunnya. Ia merangkak. Membanting tubuh Sasuke hingga berbaring. Menampar. Mencekik. Sasuke memberontak. Tenaga Juugo sangat besar. Ia kalah. Terkulai kekurangan napas.

"Kau ... kasar ..."

"Cih."

Tubuhnya terangkat dengan leher masih dicekik. Wajahnya hampir membiru. Udara di paru-parunya habis.

"Ayo, bermainlah denganku."

Sasuke menggeleng, terpaksa Juugo melepaskan cekikannya. Sasuke terbatuk. Suaranya terdengar menyakitkan.

"Kau yang kasar padaku." Sasuke berujar, matanya berair. Ia terbatuk lagi. "Kita harus menghentikan ini, Juugo."

Meja ditendang kasar oleh Juugo. Suara berisik timbul beruntun sebab benda itu menabrak bufet. Asbak rokok jatuh dari sana, pecah di lantai. Vas bunga plastik juga punya nasib yang sama. Daerah itu berantakan karena pecahan kaca.

Sasuke menatap nanar lantai itu. Sebentuk senyuman terlukis di sana. Kalau dipikir-pikir bukan Naruto yang menyakitinya, bukan Juugo yang menyakitinya, tapi Sasuke yang menyakiti keduanya. Ia berselingkuh. Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Juugo. Pria oranye itu hanya sebatas teman masa kecil—setahu Naruto. Sasuke akan pergi ke sini jika ia lelah, Juugo akan menghiburnya. Pria itu kasar, lebih kasar dari Naruto.

Kalau ditanya alasan kenapa Sasuke bersama Juugo, Sasuke sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Sasuke hanya tahu bahwa Juugo mencintainya—meski menjadi yang kedua.

Juugo tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintainya, tapi ia selalu memintanya untuk menjauhi Naruto.

Lucu sekali.

Kesadarannya pulih, tiba-tiba Juugo sudah ada di depannya. Sasuke merasakan tangkupan di kedua pipinya. Pertama-tama terasa pelan dan hati-hati, detik berikutnya menjadi kasar. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menendang perut Juugo hingga pria itu terpental ke belakang. Pria itu mengaduh.

Saat itu pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Seolah-olah tak mendengar, Juugo kembali mendekat padanya. Menindihi perutnya menyebabkan Sasuke tersentak. Kemudian tubuhnya di balik kasar. Tengkurap di lantai berbulu. Kepala Sasuke berpaling melihat ke bawah sofa. Ia melihat warna merah kehitaman di sana. Mengering. Mungkin darah.

Kepalanya dijambak. Bibirnya dicium kasar.

Detik berikutnya ia merasa celananya ditarik turun. Angin dalam ruangan membuatnya menggigil. Pahanya berbuka. Bokongnya terekspos, mengilat di bawah pantulan sinar dari kaca. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengingat jam, mungkin pukul sebelas. Sudah berapa lama ia di sini? Apa Naruto bosan menunggunya?

Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

Juugo membuka celananya juga, lalu mendudukinya lagi. Pahanya ditarik melebar. Ia diremas-remas seperti yang Naruto lakukan tadi. Bagian itu sensitif sehingga Sasuke selalu mendesah tanpa disadarinya.

"J-Juugo ..." Ia memohon.

"Bajingan keparat itu akan kuhabisi setelah aku selesai denganmu."

"Maksudmu Naruto?" Sasuke mengerjap. Tak bergerak. Pasrah.

"Iya, bajingan pacarmu itu."

"Jangan."

Rambutnya ditarik kasar oleh Juugo, ia dibisiki, "Aku lebih baik dari pria itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke membelalak. "Apa—"

Kalimat terputus oleh bunyi guci pecah yang membentur.

Punggung Sasuke merasakan beban yang berat. Lelehan yang kental dan anyir melewati lehernya yang terbuka. Ia menahan napas. Bau. Bau yang menjijikkan. Pecahan guci tersebar di berbagai tempat dan dilumuri merah. _Crimson_. Dulu Sasuke suka warna itu—sekarang juga suka.

Warna itu sangat cantik.

Tercerai-berai seperti titik polkadot pada gaun wanita.

Sasuke ingin tertawa, tapi kemudian ia melihat mata Juugo yang melotot ke arahnya. Mata itu tak bernyawa. Mati. Tubuh Juugo juga tak bergerak di depannya. Sebagian beban menimpa di atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Apa ... yang terjadi?

Ia mendongak ke atas hingga lehernya ngilu, dan menemukan siluet Naruto dengan napas kembang kempis di dekatnya. Ia mengerjap. Naruto mendekat dan menutup matanya.

Hingga gelap.

Hanya gelap.

Dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam kegelapan lagi. Matanya mengedip dua—atau tiga kali dengan lambat. Naruto masih di depannya, melambai-lambaikan tangan. Sedekat ini, Sasuke sadar bahwa garis yang ada di pipi itu benar-benar daya tarik yang hebat. Hanya dengan melihatnya ia bisa tersenyum.

"Kau melamun hingga gelasmu jatuh ke lantai," keluh Naruto, berjongkok lagi, membereskan puing gelas.

Tanpa sengaja jari Naruto tergores, dan ia memekik kaget.

Spontan, Sasuke berjongkok.

"Aduh. Menjauhlah, Sasuke. Nanti kau terluka juga."

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi."

"Huh?"

Sasuke membawa jari itu ke mulutnya. Dikulum. Dijilat. Naruto kegelian dan menarik tangannya. Sasuke melihat darah kembali ke luar. Deras. Seperti keran yang mengucurkan air. Hal itu membuatnya tertawa sangat keras.

Naruto terheran-heran. Jarinya perih, tapi darah tak keluar lagi.

Kenapa Sasuke tertawa?

"Darah mengingatkanku pada Juugo."

Naruto mendesah, ia benci topik ini. "Kau tidak membunuhnya, Sasuke. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Memang bukan aku, tapi kau yang membunuhnya, Naruto."

"Ha?"

"Kau memukul kepalanya dengan guci."

"Tapi dia terlindas mobil."

"Kau melakukannya saat Juugo akan memerkosaku." Sasuke menutup matanya rapat. "Kau menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kau berkhayal lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan senyum mengembang.

Naruto menghela napas, tak bicara lagi. Tangannya sibuk mengepel cairan hitam yang tercecer pada lantai dapur. Ia menggeser meja, menemukan bekas pecahan gelas yang dilumuri warna merah. Seperti darah. Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah perbuatan Sasuke. Pacarnya itu memang suka melukai dirinya sendiri sejak Juugo, sahabatnya, meninggal setahun yang lalu.

Saat itu berita yang Naruto dengar adalah;

Juugo mengalami kecelakaan, karena Sasuke melindasnya dengan mobil.

 **End.**

 **.**

 _Tadinya mau buat humor, tapi ternyata yg sebenarnya terdistraksi adalah otak saya. Di tengah cerita inget ff yg pernah aku baca dan banting stir /dues/_

 _Review?_


End file.
